A Great Loss
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: Mitsu Hasharoda has just lost her best friend, and she doesn't know what to do. Contains OC, but no pairings. Just trying my hand at attempting an angst fic. And resolving some left over Kagari feels.


I was outside on a balcony watching the sunset. Makishima Shogo was arrested and taken into custody. In my opinion, Akane should have crushed his head with that helmet but what could I do? I had been beaten near death. And the closest person I could call my best friend was missing, Shusei Kagari. The Chief said he'd gone rouge. Something told me he was dead. None of the evidence was conclusive, but the feeling was strong. Only one good thing came out of today. Ever since I was in an accident ten years ago, I had always been mute. I couldn't talk due to the damage dealt to my vocal chords. Today, Makishima kept kicking me in the throat, trying to show my weaknesses. He somehow managed to fix them, or at least rearrange them to where I could talk. It felt so odd, talking again. It'll take some getting used to. Suddenly, Ginoza walked up to me.

"Hello," I softly greeted. I didn't want to put too much strain on my voice, so I talked just above a whisper until my voice got strong enough.

"Heh. It's weird hearing you talk. I doubt I'll ever get used to it," he stated.

"I'm sure you will," I replied, "Did you need something?"

He sighed, "I know you think I believe Kagari's gone rouge. But we both know he wouldn't do that; he's not that reckless. And Kogami found his Dominator damaged on the ground. Studies showed it had recently been in Decompose mode, which can only mean one thing; Someone found a way to use his Dominator, and killed him." I gripped my jacket tighter. It was technically Kagari's, but that didn't matter anymore. The scene flashed in my head.

_(HISEANNA!)_

"_Hey, why are you going out in a tee-shirt? It's freezing out there, do you not have a jacket?" Kagari asked me on the way out. I just stared blankly and him, then shook my head. _

_He laughed, "Really? I've known you for how long and you've never worn a jacket this entire time? That's a screw up on my part. Here." He put his jacket on my shoulders. I quickly shook my head and tried to give it back to him._

"_No, it's fine, I have a ton. I can go grab one right now. Don't worry about it. You can give back it to me once we bust Makishima, alright?" he offered. Seeing as there was no way he would take no for an answer, I nodded my head. I quickly shrugged the jacket on as he went to go get another one. That was when I last saw him alone._

_(I'MENJOYINGTHISMORETHANISHOULD)_

Ginoza said, "I know you two were close, but please try not to go on a revenge spree. We have no idea who did it and I already have a revenge driven madman to deal with."

"You don't have to worry about me," I murmured, "I already had my suspicions he was dead. There was no evidence that concluded anything, but I still had a feeling. I prepared myself for the news a long time ago. So, why does it still hurt so bad?" Tears started falling as I broke down. My best friend, the one who made me feel better, the one who understood me when I could say nothing, was gone. I would never see him again. I should have never let anyone have gotten close to me.

"Hey, be careful," Ginoza barked, "your Psycho-Pass may rise up and we'll all be in big trouble."

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized, still crying. I desperately tried to pull myself together.

"... It's fine. You're going through a hard loss right now. It's only natural," he claimed.

"I took this job knowing there was a chance I could die. That's why I kept to myself so much. I didn't want anyone to get hurt if I died. But, Kagari wouldn't leave me alone. I never even thought of the chance he would die. I feel like such a fool," I whispered.

"It's not your fault. He split up from the group, he knew the risk. The only one who is at fault for his death is the one who killed him," Ginoza said.

"I know. I won't try to look for his killer. I won't seek revenge. But if that murderer crosses me, I'll make sure to repay the favor," I declared.

Ginoza sighed, "I suppose that's good enough. Don't stay out here too late, we don't need you getting sick."

I stated, "I'll be in soon. Don't worry about me. I have a jacket on." He nodded and walked off. Then I was alone again.

"... Kagari, you idiot. You weren't supposed to die. You said you would be fine. You lied. For the first time, you lied to me," I spoke to myself. I could feel the tears threatening to fall again. I tired to hold them in, only to fail.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Did I now? I'm not to sure I did." Gasping, I turned around. There was Shusei Kagari, a little worse for ware, but alive. He was _alive._

"Kagari," I sated, shocked, "You're... alive. You're alive!" I rushed to hug him.

"Oof! Easy there, still a little banged up. But, look at you! Talking! Never thought I'd see the day," he chuckled.

"Makishima kept kicking my throat. He somehow rearranged my vocal chords to make them work. He's been arrested and is currently in custody. I don't know what his fate is," I whispered into Kagari's chest.

"Huh. Well ain't that something. Oh, well, now I can hear your voice. Tell me you got one good kick in, though," he commented.

"Of course I did," I laughed. Kagari just smiled at me, "What?"

"It's nice to finally hear you laugh," he said.

I smiled, "It's nice to finally be able to laugh. I have a question. How did you survive? Your Dominator was set to Decompose."

He answered, "I moved out of the way. Just barely missed me. Managed to get out of there. Old hag probably assumed I died of blood loss." Old hag? Interesting development. Didn't know Makishima hired old ladies.

I murmured, "The Chief thinks you've gone rouge. We're supposed to be looking for you. We have to tell them you're not going rouge and that you're alive."

"Sorry, no can do. I've got to lay low for a while. Something tells me that something big's gonna go down and I'm not supposed to have a part in it," he explained.

"So, you are going rouge?" I questioned.

"No, I'm just going to stay out of the way for a little while. After all this madness is over, I'll come back and make it known I won't be revealing any secrets now that I know what it'll cost me," he responded.

"Secrets?" I wondered aloud.

"I'll explain later," he promised, putting a hand on my head, "I'll see you soon." He began to walk off.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped in his tracks, "Your jacket. I promised I'd give it back."

He simply raised one hand in the air and said, "You keep it. Like I said earlier, I have plenty of them to spare. I won't miss one. See ya." And with that, he was gone. I smiled, and walked back inside.

"You okay?" Kogami asked when he saw me.

"I'm fine, Shinya," I replied, "It won't be easy, but I'll try to live without him. But one things for sure. I need to be focused for the time being. It's what Kagari would have wanted."

Kogami smiled slightly and said, "Right." It was going to be very busy. And things aren't going to get any easier. But that doesn't matter. I am an Enforcer, and a hunting dog. I make sure I catch the bad guys and put them where they belong. I am Mitsu Hasharoda, and I will make sure that Makishima Shogo is put six feet in the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY I KNOW I NEED TO WORK ON OTHER THINGS BUT DON'T WORRY, I AM! Things have been a bit busy for me, seeing as it's my junior year. I SWEAR I HAVENT FORGOTTON ABOUT YOU GUYS, I SWEAR! Anyway, I finished the first season of Psycho-Pass yesterday and got some intense Kagari feels. I wrote this to make me and my friend feel a bit better.<strong>

**Justin: Are you going to keep working on your other stories?**

**Me: Of course I am! I'm actually working on them now.**

**Justin: Oh, wow.**

**Mitsu: Am I gonna ever show up again?**

**Me: Of course you will! But it won't be for a while.**

**Mitsu: Okay.**

**All: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
